


Ignorance

by Firerose17



Series: Drabble Requests [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Snotlout is badly injured after his father discovers his relationship with Tuff and Tuffnut feels responsible for it.
Relationships: Snotlout Jorgenson/Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Drabble Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103618
Kudos: 7





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:I warned you.He warned you.Your fricking mom warned you.

„I warned you.He warned you.Your fricking mom warned you.“ Ruffnut said with such anger in her voice that Tuff backed away from her. He felt tears forming in his eyes and he avoided looking at his beaten boyfriend that laid badly beaten on Gothis bed.His father had beaten him after he had found Tuff and him together in the woods.Tuff had pleaded him too stop but that had only encouraged Spitelout to punsh harder.Tuff had heard his mothers and sisters warnings at that very moment.They had told him that dating Snotlout was too risky and in the end Snotlout himself had planned to end their relationship after one last date in the woods of Berk. But Tuff had been ignorant and now Snotlout might die because of it.Hot salty tears streamed down his cheek and he sank on the bed. Ruff who had looked like she wanted to murder him a minute ago quickly pulled him into a hug.“I...Im so sorry.“ Tuff cried even though he knew that no apology would be enough to excuse him getting Ruff‘s best friend hurt.Ruff pulled him closer and softly stroked over his back.

„Its alright bro.He is Snotlout.I‘m sure he will be okay.“ She said and when the other riders and Gothi arrived Tuff told himself those words over and over again so he could keep his heart from breaking completly.


End file.
